thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Time and Time Again
Synopsis to be added Plot Janet gets really annoyed when George takes his April Fool's jokes a little too far. George decides to leave her alone for a while. So he heads out through the bathroom. Arnie goes with him. Seven years later, Ollie asks his mum if George will ever come back. Suddenly he does, through the same way he left! He's missed seven whole years of his family's life! So he and Arnie go back in time, using a dangerous series of time portals, and everything is normal again. He decides to use this to his advantage and make little adjustments to life. He goes back to stop a young Janet from falling out of a tree and breaking her arm to get rid of a painful twinge she's had ever since (as well as stopping Arnie from getting better acquainted with a young Ella), but in doing so, changes history so that Janet isn't treated for alopecia as well as her arm, and returns to the present day to find his wife completely bald! So he goes back and changes everything back to normal, then he tries to sort out the hair loss problem and save her from breaking her arm, he stops young Janet from falling out of a tree and a few years later, slips her a note telling her to get her hair seen to, history is completely rewritten. That note led Janet to see a doctor about her hair ... Piers! Now George and Arnie return to the present day to find Janet and Piers married with ten children! And, horror of horrors, Mrs Raven is also a nice person! and Stanley and Ella are in love and happier. Thank goodness Tyler hasn't changed though (although he has an actual girlfriend, his next door neighbour) ... Seeing that Janet is really happy in her new life, George decides to leave things as they are and return to Ultron forever ... Can he be persuaded to change his mind and go back to the way things were? Arnie certainly hopes so ... he misses the old Mrs Raven! George decides to change things back when he sees that Piers is seeing Mrs Raven behind Janet's back. George changes things back to what they should be while Arnie returns from buying some cheapo beer, but when they come back and find things are back to normal and tell Janet he has decided to leave things the way they are after learning his lesson, but then George discovers that Arnie had (while he got the cheap beer when Janet fell from the tree) an encounter with Ella's past self in the form of his son, Arnold Dawkins (this is when Ella arrives in with him). George then books Arnie in for a vasectomy (on Ultron, they use a couple of bricks to do this). Presumably George and Arnie went back and stopped Arnie's past self from becoming familiar with A Younger Ella. Also the vasectomy may have been stopped so Arnie wouldn't have to face the Ultronian way or after he had it they went back. Or it was booked up to see when they came back if everything was back to normal after repairing the past as it would have never happened. This is clearly true as no reference is made to Janet's half brother ever again onwards. Notes to be added Cast Regulars *George Sunday/Thermoman - Ardal O’Hanlon *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Ollie Sunday (voice) - Finlay Stroud *Ollie Sunday (body) - Jean Luca Dora Guest starring *Young Janet - Scarlett May *Large Man - Peter Gallagher *Natasha Kaplinsky - Herself *Miranda - Hanna Waddingham *Mrs. Bartlett - Unknown *Unknown - Jeanne Mockford *Unknown - Lochlann O'Mearain Ratings *7.17 (29.52% audience share) Errors to be added Full Episode Category:Episodes